Bye Bye Butterfree/(Transcript)
(episode starts) *Narrator: Once again, we join our hero, Ash, on his continuing quest to become a Pokemon master. With his friends, Brock, Misty, Liam, Ben, the Light Music Club, Nodoka Miyazaki, and Pikachu, Ash's next adventure is on the horizon. *Ash: Wow! Look at those rocks! *Pikahu: Pi ("Whoa") *(the waves crash into the rocks below as our heroes look down in worry) *Ash: That's a long drop! *Ui: And it won't be a soft landing at the bottom. *Angus: Foongus Foon. ("You said it.") *Ben: I've faced many a long drop, and this reminds me of one of them. *Misty: Fall from here and the ball game's over! *Brock: (checks the map and nods) The map says that this ridge leads right to Saffron City. *Ash: And to our next challenge at the Saffron Gym. *Ben: Saffron City? I've got some pretty intense memories of that place. Especially from the gym. I still don't know how I managed to win that day. *Yui: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! *Ash: Yeah! (spots something over yonder) What are those? *Misty: They look like Butterfree! *Ben: I knew it! It's that time of year again, and I don't mean either Christmas or Summer's End. *Brock: Right, Ben. The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love. *Ui: Season of.. *Misty: Love? *Brock: Yeah. The season of love is when Butterfree lay their eggs, the Butterfree find mates and then lay their eggs across the sea. *Ben: I know that all too well, Brock. My Butterfree, Baron, had to do the same thing. *Ash: Across the sea? *Brock: That's right. *Misty: How cute! *Yui: I agree, Misty! *Mugi: I had a Butterfree once, named Butters, after he found his mate, I made a hard decision. *Liam: And what's that, Mugi? *Mugi: I had to let him go. *Ben: Like I said, I had to do the same. I still remember Baron to this day. It happens to every Butterfree in the world. *Ash: You mean, my Butterfree'd go, too? *Brock: If you don't let it cross the sea, it will never have babies. *(Ash quickly gets out his Pokeball containing Butterfree in disbelief) *Ash: Babies? *Ben: You heard what he said. *Ash: (V.O.) Bye Bye Butterfree *(Soon, our heroes find a hot air balloon available to rent and decide to take to the air to let Ash's Butterfree find a mate) *Misty: I'm surprised that there was a hot air balloon for rent out here. *Liam: Even more surprising is that there's room for all of us! *Brock: We'll probably see lots of other balloons once we get up into the air. *Ben: Well, we're ready for take off, captain! *Brock: Hold on, everyone! *(Brock pulls a lever and the balloon begins to lift off the ground and gain altitude) *Ash: What a view! *Ben: Feels like the day me and Baron came up here. *(as everyone looks at the view, Pikachu spots something) *Pikachu: Chu! Chu! ("Look! Look!") *(everyone turns and sees a whole swarm of Butterfree) *Misty: Look, there they are! *Ben: Good eyes, Pikachu! *Yui: There's so many of them! *Ui: I know, big sis! *Brock: Let's go! *Misty: Wow! All the Butterfree are pairing up into couples! *Ben: That means it's time. *Brock: Okay, Ash. *Ash: (gets Butterfree's Pokeball out) Oh, right! Butterfree, go! *(Butterfree materializes and flies off to the flock) *Ritsu: There he goes! *Ash: Go out there and find your mate! *Misty: Good luck, Butterfree! *Azusa: I hope he finds the right one. *(Butterfree flies around, but can't seem to find a mate, to everyone's surprise) *Ash: Huh? *Brock: Maybe none of those Butterfree is its type. *Misty: What do you mean by "it's type", Brock? The Butterfree all look the same to me. *Ben: Well, girl Pokemon look different from the boy Pokemon sometimes. *Brock: True, if you're talking about any other Pokemon. But when it comes to Butterfree, some of them must fly better than others, or maybe they have slightly different patterns, I guess. *(Soon, everyone hears Pokeballs opening, indicating that there are trainers nearby releasing their Butterfree) *Misty: Look at all the balloons! *Azusa: And look! They're all Butterfree trainers! They must come at this time every year to release their Butterfree. *Snowbelle: Meowstic meow meow. ("That's a lot of Butterfree.") *Ash: Oh. *Ben: Brings back my memories of when Baron and I came out here. (spots a young female Butterfree trainer) *Girl Trainer: You just go find yourself a nice mate, Butterfree. Go! *(The trainer throws her Pokeball her Butterfree materializes, but as she does so, Brock is entranced by her looks) *Mio: Guys, we have another Brock problem. (points to Brock) *Misty: Oh no, not this again. *Ben: I thought Brock said he'd wait until next summer to meet a girl. *Liam: Guess not. *(Butterfree soon rejoins the group, having no luck finding a mate) *Ash: Butterfree! *Ben: No luck, huh? Don't fret, my Butterfree, Baron, went through the exact same thing. *Azusa: Uh, Brock. *Mio: Earth to Brock! Butterfree is back! *Ben: Yeah, and the poor guy had no luck, either. *(Brock dashes over to Butterfree) *Ben: (in thought) Guess THAT got his attention. *Brock: Listen up, Butterfree! See that Butterfree that girl just released? *(points out the pink Butterfree) *Brock: That one! That one right there, pick that one! *(Butterfree looks at Brock in a questioning way) *Butterfree: Freeh? ("But why?") *Brock: Don't you get it? If two Butterfree fall in love, their trainers can meet, and they can fall in love, too! *(Mio bonks Brock on the head) *Mio: Don't butt in to Pokemon love affairs! *Ben: And how! Besides, Ash is Butterfree's trainer. Not you. *Ash: But Mio, if Butterfree doesn't find a mate, it won't ever have babies. *Ben: Ash has a point. (in thought) I can just imagine it, those two flying out over the sea, and some time later, there might be a lot of little Caterpie running around. *(Butterfree nods) *Misty: Go ahead, then. *(Butterfree flies toward the swarm again) *Misty: Go get 'em, Butterfree! The perfect mate for you's gotta be out there somewhere! *(Butterfree looks around, and he flips head over heels for a pink Butterfree) *Misty: It looks like Butterfree really found someone it likes! *Brock: Yeah, love at first sight with that pink one. *Yui: It's so cute! *(Butterfree starts acting strange) *Ash: Butterfree's acting kinda weird. *Brock: That's Butterfree's courtship dance. *Ash: Courtship dance?! *Ben: You heard him. It's Butterfree's way of saying "I really like you. I wanna be your Butterfree." *Yui: It's like a wedding proposal! *Misty: Aw, that's so romantic. *Brock: If it's successful, the other Butterfree does a dance, too. *Misty: It's doing something. *(The pink Butterfree simply turns her head when Butterfree tries to impress her, flies upward with Butterfree close behind.) *Ash: What's going on? *(The Pink Butterfree slaps him with its wing, making Ash's Butterfree tear up, which shocked everyone) *Mio: (shocked) That's gotta hurt. *Nana: Waddle. ("Had to.") *(The pink Butterfree flies away) *Yui: Where's it going, Sawa-chan? *Sawako: Poor Butterfree got shot down. *Mugi/Mio: (in unison) Are you serious?! *Misty: What?! That's so mean! That isn't fair! *Azusa: Guys, Butterfree's diving down to the forest below! *Ash: Butterfree! Where are you going?! *(Sure enough, as Azusa said, Butterfree flies down to the forest) *Ash: Butterfree! *Ui: Shot down in its prime... *Angus: Foon... ("Geez...") *Pikachu: Pikachu.. ("The poor guy..") *Chupy: Pi Pichu. ("You said it.") *(The balloon lands and everyone starts looking for Butterfree) *Ash: Butterfree! Hey, Butterfree! *Misty: Butterfree! *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("Butterfree!") *(Everyone keeps calling out for Butterfree, until they finally find him) *Ash: It's Butterfree! *Ben: Phew! At last we found him! *(Everyone rushes over to Butterfree, who is hiding behind a tree) *Ash: Hey, there, Butterfree. Are you okay? *(Butterfree lowers its head) *Ash: Hey, how come you look so sad, buddy? *Brock: It was rejected by someone it loved. That's a terrible shock. Believe me, it's a terrible feeling. *Sawako: I know how Butterfree feels, I was dumped by my boyfriend. I could write a book about the secrets of love and heartache! *Misty: I guess that book would be your autobiography? *Ritsu: I second that. *(Sawako shrugs sadly as Pikachu speaks with Butterfree) *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Butterfree: Freeh. *Pikachu: Pika. Pika Chu Pika. *Butterfree: Freeh. *(As Pikachu and Butterfree talk, Ash gets out his Pokedex) *Ash: Do you think maybe Dexter might be able to tell us how Butterfree can get that other Butterfree to be its mate? *Misty: Dexter's never been in love. *Ben: True, because he is a machine, you know. *(Despite Ash's attempt to come up with a way to help, Butterfree is still down) *Ash: I just don't understand it. My Butterfree's great. Why would any other Butterfree reject it? Butterfree, maybe you just have to show off your strength and let the others see how great you are. Show how powerful your Tackle is, or how you can use Stun Spore! *Misty: That's right, Butterfree! You've got to be assertive! *(Butterfree looks up) *Misty: Love is all about attacking your opponent first! Get in a quick punch and surprise them, then, while they're still weak, take the lead and you'll beat 'em, hands down! Trust me, I know! That's the best way to win! *(Brock, Ben, and Sawako are equally surprised at Misty's analogy) *Brock: You mean it? *Misty: Sure do! That's love! *Sawako: I wish I had known that sooner! *Ben: That almost sounded like some of the training talk I had with Rocky during our second run at the P1 Grand Championship! *Liam: Then what are we standing around for? *Ash: Let's give it another try! *Brock: Hold it! *Ash: Huh? *Ben: What's up, Brock? *Brock: A new look might help! *(Brock ties a scarf around Butterfree's neck, reminding Ben of his Butterfree, Baron) *Butterfree: Freeh. ("Cool.") *Ben: That's the same thing I did with Baron when we first met! I gave him a red scarf, and the name Baron, because his flying skills reminded me of the greatest pilot of the first World War if not the greatest pilot in history, Baron Manfred von Richthofen, aka, The Red Baron. *Nodoka Manabe: I didn't know you studied the history of aviation. *Ben: There's lots of things I studied in both school and in my PDU training. *Misty: Yeah, that looks great! *Ben: Butterfree, you definitely remind me of my Butterfree, Baron. The only difference is the color of the scarf. Regardless, it's time for you to take to the skies, mein freund. (to the audience) That's German for "my friend". *(With a new look, Butterfree takes to the skies once more with his trainer and friends not far behind) *Ben: Alright, let's start looking for that pink Butterfree! *Liam: But the Butterfree swarm is so big, it's gonna take a while before we do find it. *Ash: (looking in binoculars) We gotta find it! Where did that pink Butterfree go? *Misty: This is important to you, isn't it? *Ash: I raised that Butterfree myself, and I'll show them all how good it is! *Mio: It looks like the trainer is just as passionate as the Butterfree. *Ash: (spots the pink Butterfree) Alright! There it is! Now, Butterfree. This time just have confidence in yourself! Go! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Go!") *(Butterfree flies toward the pink Butterfree) *Ash: Butterfree! Show it your Whirlwind attack! *(Butterfree uses Whirlwind, but the pink Butterfree isn't impressed) *Ash: Now use your Tackle! That should do the trick! *(Butterfree zooms back and forth with its Tackle, but the pink Butterfree still isn't impressed) *Mugi: Shot down again. *Van-Lily: Nil lite... ("Poor Butterfree...") *Pikachu: Pika chu. ("Not again.") *(Suddenly, a helicopter bearing the Team Rocket logo flies in, and it's piloted by Team Rocket themselves) *Ben: Guys! Helicopter off the starboard edge! And it's wearing Team Rocket colors! *Ash: What's that?! *Jessie: Prepare for trouble! *James: Make it double! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! *Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *(As Team Rocket says their motto, they lower a Team Rocket colored Pokeball from the bottom of the chopper.) *Jessie: (laughs) Look at all the Butterfree! *James: All ours for the taking. *(The Pokeball is soon revealed to be a giant butterfly net specifically made to capture the Butterfree) *Meowth: Let's do some "net-working"! (laughs) *(Soon, Team Rocket starts snatching up the Butterfree with their giant net) *Misty: Look! They're stealing the Butterfree! *James: It's those little twerps again. No matter where we go, those kids and their PDU friend are always in our way. *Jessie: But this time, they can't do a thing to stop us! *Meowth: (laughs triumphantly) *Ben: At this rate, they're gonna steal the whole flock! *Ash: Hey, knock it off! *Brock: Stop, or you're gonna disrupt their whole egg-laying season! *Misty: Can't you see these Butterfree are in love?! *Jessie: (laughs) We're in love, too, little girl. With all the pretty little Pokemon! *James: Those Butterfree are free no more. *Ash: (growls) We've gotta stop them! *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Butterfree! *(back to the show) *(More Butterfree were netted up, the heroes including Liam, Sawako, Nodoka Manabe, Ui, Jun and Afterschool Teatime were yelling and ordering Team Rocket to end their capturing plot as they pursue them) *Jessie: (laughs) We're having quite a spree! *Meowth: We're swiping all the Butterfree! *James: There's never been a happier me. *Ash: Can't we speed this thing up and catch em? *Brock: I'm trying, Ash, but their chopper's a lot faster. *(Soon, Ash's Butterfree is flying side by side with Team Rocket's chopper) *James: (laughs triumphantly) Nothing but net! *(The chopper flies ahead and captures the pink Butterfree and leaves Ash's Butterfree behind until he zooms on in and promises to the pink Butterfree that he'll saver her. Butterfree then attacks Team Rocket's chopper) *Ash: Yeah! That's it, Butterfree! Use your Tackle attack! *(Butterfree Tackles the chopper, but to no avail) *Jessie: Ha. That pathetic little insect thinks it can stop us. *Ben: Butterfree is looking wiped out, Ash. *Ash: Butterfree, Stun Spore, now! *(Butterfree uses Stun Spore, but it gets blown away by the chopper's rotor blades) *Ben: That won't do any good, Ash. The rotor blades will just blow any powder or spore attack Butterfree will throw at it! *James: (laughs triumphantly) That was a stunning failure! *Ash: (gets out Pidgeotto's Pokeball) I guess I'll have to use Pidgeotto, then! *Mugi: Wait a minute, Ash, you can't do that! Just think how Butterfree would feel! It's trying it's hardest our there. *Misty: She's right, you know. I mean, just look at him! *(Ash looks at Butterfree trying its heart out to stop Team Rocket, and relents) *Ash: Alright. *Jessie: Alright! What a catch! *Meowth: Now let's hit the sky way! *(The chopper leaves the way it came from) *Jessie: Our thanks to all of you who came to see Team Rocket's latest triumph! We hope to see you again.. *James: Next time we steal the show! *Ben: They're making a break for it! *Ash: Hey! Come back! *(Butterfree zooms after them) *Ash: Butterfree! After it! *Brock: Here goes! *(Our heroes follow Butterfree and the chopper to a rocky canyon area) *Misty: I don't see Butterfree, or Team Rocket. *Ben: When we rescue those Butterfree, I'm informing the PDU to put out some air support around the area where the Butterfree find mates. *Mio: Butterfree was flying as fast as it could, most likely to save that pink Butterfree it likes. *Brock: I bet it's gonna follow that pink Butterfree no matter where they take it! *Liam: No doubt about it. Reminds me of what Romeo did or would do for Juliet, only this is a different scenario than the one in that story. *Yui: Speaking of Romeo and Juliet, that reminds me of when Mio-chan and Ri-chan were given the roles of Romeo and Juliet during our last high school festival. *(Mio and Ritsu freak out) *Ben: You're telling me that Mio and Ritsu had to play Romeo and Juliet in their high school years? *Mugi: Yeah, it was during our senior year and, like Yui said, our last high school festival. *Azusa: Thinking about Ritsu playing Juliet makes me- *(Azusa stifles her laughter, though Ritsu catches her) *Ritsu: It's not funny, Azusa! *Ben: I gotta agree, but let's focus on the situation at hand because our Pokemon Romeo is out of sight looking for his Juliet! *Ash: Butterfree, where are you?! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Butterfree!") *Ben: Butterfree! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Butterfree!") *Misty: Please, Butterfree! *Ash: Hey, Butterfree! *(After some searching, they finally hear and find Butterfree) *Ben: There he is! *Ash: Oh, Butterfree! *Liam: Are you alright? *Ash: What happened? *Butterfree: Freeh! Freeh! ("They went that way!") *Pikachu: Chu chu! ("Nice work!") *Misty: Is the pink Butterfree over there? *(Butterfree nods) *Ash: Don't worry! Show us the way, Butterfree! *Ben: Hey! I got an idea! Just to see how it's felt and done, how about we try.. (whispers something to everyone as he motions for them to huddle up. Meanwhile, at a warehouse further in the canyon, Team Rocket is busy counting the Butterfree they stole) *Meowth: Ninety-eight, Meowth! Nintey-nine, Meowth! One-hundred, Meowth! (laughs) *Jessie: A very nice catch. *James: Just between us, isn't it nice to have one of our nefarious schemes actually work for once? *Meowth: Feels great! *Jessie: We're at our best when we're at our worst. We finally got it back! *Meowth: Yeah. When the boss hears about this, I'll be top cat again. (fantasizes Giovanni sending his Persian away in exchange for Meowth) Nya nya nya! (laughs) *(Soon, the windows break) *Meowth: Hey! Somebody's bustin' in! *Jessie: Who is it?! *(Our heroes burst in and start copying Team Rocket's motto) *Azusa: Prepare for trouble.. *Mugi: And you can make that quintuple! *Brock: To protect the world from devastation! *Yui and Ui: To unite all people's within our nation! *Misty: To defend the beauty of truth and love! *Jun: To extend our reach to the stars above! *Ritsu: Together we blast off at the speed of light! *Sawako: Surrender now, cause we'll win the fight! *Ben: (crashes through another window) HIIIIII-YAAAA!!! That's right! *Jessie: (deadpan) This was just... *James: (deadpan) Too good... *Meowth: (deadpan) To last. *Ash: You better believe it! *Misty: Like I said, we're defending the beauty of truth and love! *Ben: Operation: Butterfree Romance Rescue, engage! *Brock: Let's do it! *Meowth: We gotta stop them! *Jessie: Today's the one day.. *James: You won't win! *Ash: Butterfree, go! *Ben: Forearms, give Butterfree some cover! *(Forearms materializes and immediately distracts Team Rocket as Butterfree zooms on past them) *Misty: Go, Starmie! *(Starmie materializes) *Misty: Starmie, Tackle attack! *(Starmie's Tackle causes Team Rocket to run away as Butterfree tries to break the net open and save his beloved, causing her to admire his bravery and determination, until finally, the net breaks and the Butterfree escape) *Ben: (notices the other Butterfree escaping) Nice work, Butterfree! FREEDOM! *Meowth: The Butterfree are getting away! Do something! *Jessie: Take this! (smacks Starmie into the wall with a sledgehammer) *Misty: (wearing a water sprayer) Hang in there, Starmie! (sprays Starmie with water to rejuvenate it) *Ben: We need someone to distract Team Rocket while the Butterfree escape! *Ui: Leave it to me! Go, Angus! *(Angus materializes) *Ui: Angus, distract Team Rocket while we find a way for all the Butterfree to escape! *(Angus charges, but gets swatted to the ground by Jessie's sledgehammer, Ui rushes over to him) *Ui: Angus! Please get back up, we need you! *(Angus tried to get back up, it staggered again, keeping its balance) *Angus: (weakly) Foooo-ooo-oon, gusssss... *Ui: I believe in you, Angus. *Angus: Foongus, FOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! (starts glowing brightly) *Ui: (amazed) *Didi: (while snarling, he too was glowing brightly) *Jun: Didi? You too? *(The glows fade and Angus and Didi are revealed in their new forms) *Ben: Whoa! Those two just evolved! *Liam: Amazing! (gets out his Pokedex) *Dexter: (pointing at Angus) Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokemon, and the evolved form of Foongus. Amoonguss wields two Poké Ball-like shields. It uses the Poké Ball-like patterns on its arms to lure in prey, though it doesn't work too well in most cases. Amoonguss is a carnivore, and can be found mainly in long grass or generally close to water as only their mushroom cap head protrudes from it. (pointing at Didi) Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lilipup. Herdier has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its Trainer raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. *Ben: Two evolutions at once and at the same time! Incredible! *(Brock soon opens the warehouse door) *Brock: (to the Butterfree flock) Hurry up! Fly away! *(The Butterfree fly out to freedom as Team Rocket frantically tries to catch them) *Ash: Are you alright, Butterfree? *Ben: He looks pretty winded. *(The pink Butterfree flies up to Ash's Butterfree until James tries to capture her) *James: I'll catch you! *(Ash's Butterfree tackles James and knocks him back, causing the pink Butterfree to blush over the act of bravery. Soon, Team Rocket takes to their chopper to try to capture the Butterfree again) *Meowth: We won't let them get away! *(The chopper takes off as our heroes arrive too late) *Brock: STOP!! Come back! *Misty: Wait! *(Team Rocket's chopper races after the Butterfree) *Meowth: We're gonna get every one of them back! *(Our heroes and the pink Butterfree take off in their hot air balloon in pursuit of Team Rocket) *Misty: Hurry! Faster! *Ash: There's Team Rocket! Over there! *(Sure enough, Team Rocket is seen pursuing the Butterfree flock) *Misty: The flock of Butterfree! *(Team Rocket activates their giant net again) *Ash: No! They're doing it again! *Ben: Not if we have anything to say about it! *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("Give me a lift!") *Butterfree: Freeh! ("Right!") *Ash: Pikachu? What are you two gonna do? *Pikachu: Pika! ("Attack!") *(Butterfree charges with Pikachu riding him) *Ben: Well, whatever Butterfree and Pikachu are planning, someone's gotta help him out! *Angus: Moon Moonguss! ("Leave it to me!") *(Amoonguss fired a devastating orange beam at Team Rocket's net with its left Poke all cap) *Ui: Whoa! I think that was a Hyper Beam! *Yui: That must have been the most powerful Hyper Beam I've ever seen! *Jun: Show Team Rocket your new power, Play Rough, Didi. *Ben: No, wait! Didi won't be able to hit Team Rocket while they're in a chopper and in the air. Let Pikachu and Butterfree handle this one. *Jun: Good point, since Didi can't fly. *(Butterfree flies toward the chopper with Pikachu on his back, to Team Rocket's surprise) *Jessie: What's that? *(Butterfree and Pikachu fly closer to Team Rocket's confusion) *Pikachu: Pika! ("Look out!") *(Pikachu jumps at the chopper, landing on the windshield to the bewilderment of Team Rocket, gives a smug look, and charges up an electric attack, to Team Rocket's horror) *Pikachu: ka! ("Now!") *Team Rocket: It's gonna zap us! *(Team Rocket's words get faster and faster as Pikachu charges his attack and releases it, causing the chopper to explode and sending Pikachu flying until he's caught by Butterfree while Team Rocket falls into a deep crevice in the canyon) *Meowth: We were so close this time! But now we're... *Jessie: Team Rocket's blasting off again! *Ash: We did it! *Ben: The operation was a success! *Misty: That'll teach 'em not to play around with a Pokemon romance! *(Pikachu and Butterfree return to the group triumphant) *Ash: You did it, Pikachu! Great work! *Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! ("Oh, it was nothing!") *Ben: Very nice job up there, both of you! *(The pink Butterfree approaches Ash's Butterfree) *Mio: Look! *(Everyone watches) *Pink Butterfree: Freeh ("You saved me") *(The pink Butterfree begins dancing) *Ash: Hey, look! *Brock: (chuckles) Now the pink Butterfree is doing the courtship dance for your Butterfree! *Ash: Alright! Good for you, Butterfree! *Pikachu: Chu. ("Yeah.") *(Ash's Butterfree soon joins the dance) *(Later, as the sun goes down and our heroes are on land once more) *Liam: Take care of yourself and your mate, won't you. *Yui: (trying to hold her emotions) *Huggy: Goodra Goo. ("It's okay, Yui.") *Ash: Well, I guess you have to leave now, don't you? *Nodoka Manabe: They have to cross the ocean, to start their new family. *Mugi: We'll miss you, Butterfree. *(An idea popped inside Azusa's head) *Azusa: I know! (whispers and mutters to the other members) *Yui: Ohhh, that's a great idea, Azu-nyan. *(Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Yui, and Azusa got into their band position) *Ben: (in thought) What are the girls doing? *Azusa: To Butterfree! *(They start playing Touched By An Angel! or in this case Tenshi Ni Fureta yo) *Ben: (in thought) Beautiful. *Brock: It's time. *Ash: I'll say goodbye, then. (to the pink Butterfree) This is a great Butterfree, so take care of it for me. *Pink Butterfree: Freeh Freeh. ("I promise.") *Ui: You're babies are gonna be beautiful. *Sawako: I guess you better get going. *(The pink Butterfree takes to the air, but Ash's Butterfree seems sad) *Ash: Don't worry. I'll just tell the other Pokemon that you're on a trip, and you'll come back someday, maybe. *(Butterfree begins tearing up) *Ben: (starts tearing up a bit) (in thought) This reminds me of me and Baron's farewell. *(The pink Butterfree calls for Ash's Butterfree) *Ash: Goodbye, Butterfree. *(Butterfree takes off and joins his mate) *Misty: Bye bye, Butterfree! *Brock: Good luck to both of you! *Ben: (tearing up) (in thought) As I once said to Baron... (aloud) I salute you! (salutes) *Pikachu: (tearing up) Pikachu! ("So long, pal!") *(As the two Butterfree fly off into the sunset, Ash gets flashbacks of when he first caught Butterfree when it was a Caterpie, the day it evolved into a Metapod, the day it evolved into Butterfree, the moment it tried Brock's Pokemon Food, and when he and Butterfree battled Misty at the Cerulean gym) *Ash: Butterfree. (sheds a tear) *(Azusa began to tear up too, and then started crying) *Misty: Hey, Ash. Butterfree is almost out of sight. *Ash: (tearing up) Huh? (dashes toward the edge of the cliff) Take care, Butterfree! Good luck, buddy! *(Butterfree looks back with tears in its eyes as he and its mate fly on) *Butterfree: Freeh. ("Ash.") *Ash: Goodbye, Butterfree! I'll always remember you! Thank you for everything! Goodbye, Butterfree! *(Butterfree and his mate fly off and vanish into the sunset with the rest of the flock) *Ash: Have a good trip, Butterfree! Take care of yourself! Goodbye, Butterfree! *(Finally, the flock is out of sight) *Ash: (sighs) Be happy, old friend. *Brock: You know, Ash. You raised Butterfree to have a lot of courage, and I think, you just proved you have a lot of courage, too. *Ben: I couldn't agree more. Letting a Pokemon go is hard for any trainer, but it just shows how much you care for it. I'm proud of you, my student. *Ash: Thank you, Brock, Ben. *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("I'm proud, too.") *Yui: Isn't that beautiful? *Ash: It sure is! *Mio: Especially farewell songs. *Ben: But what's even more beautiful is knowing that your friends will remember you long after you bid them farewell. (in thought) Right, Baron? *Narrator: Good friendships last forever, even though friends don't always stay together. Helping Butterfree to grow, Ash just might have grown a little himself. *(episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:NegimaLover